The World Beyond
Ankunft bei der Schreckensperle Nach einer guten Woche Fahrt bittet Françoise den Lord-Captain zu sich. Sie zeigt ihm einen gewaltigen Warpsturm, der sich aber langsam zu beruhigen scheint. Dahinter müsste das Ziel der Reise liegen. Langsam nähert sich der kleine Konvoi dem Sturm, und man versucht, den Sturm an der ruhigsten Stelle zu durchfliegen, und tritt sodann ins Materium aus, um dort Zeuge eines ungeheuren Spektakels zu werden. Offensichtlich schwappt hier der Warp in die Realwelt über und hüllt so einen großen Teil eines Sonnensystems ein. Warpstürme von ungeheurem Ausmaß toben hier. Als man sich nähert, beginnen sich jedoch die Stürme auch hier zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Stunden ist schon eine Sonne zu erkennen. Bald wird immer mehr von dem System sichtbar. Das Gellar-Feld bleibt jedoch aktiv. Man durchfährt den schwächer werdenden Warpsturm. Das Manövrieren hier ist äußerst riskant, aber Black zeigt seine Meisterschaft. Bald sieht man Schiffe, die aus dem Warp ins Materium geschleudert werden und dem Falkhommeschen Konvoi gefährliche nahe kommen. Auf manchen Schiffen gibt es die unterschiedlichsten Erscheinungen, als Schiffe und Sturm um sie herum toben. Nach einiger Zeit recht unruhiger Fahrt entdecken die Sensoren endlich einen Planeten, dem man rasch näher kommt. Bald sieht man ihn mit freiem Auge in einem satten Blaugrün vor sich liegen. Das soll also die so genannte Schreckensperle sein, bzw. Lilae’Fionnadh, wie die Eldar diesen Planeten nennen. Er ist von einem großen Ozean mit vielen Inseln überzogen. Die Polkappen sind vereist. Schon aus dem Orbit erkennt man, dass es eine üppige Flora und Fauna geben muss – und wohl auch wieder künstliche Strukturen aus Geistknochen. Im Bereich des Äquators scheint es eine größere Anzahl an humanoiden Lebenszeichen zu geben. Man wagt einen Überflug mit dem Abfangjäger, fliegt aber noch nicht zu tief hinunter. Die Daten bestätigen sich. Hinab zur Schreckensperle Mit dem Geschützkutter macht sich Lord-Captain Falkhomme sowie seine Getreuen auf den Weg zur Oberfläche des Planeten. Nach etwa 20 Minuten landet Black auf einem breiten Sandstrand. Victoare betritt als erster den Planeten und nimmt ihn im Namen des Gottkaisers für das Haus Falkhomme in Besitz. Heléne achtet auf die formale Korrektheit der Zeremonie. Als man den ersten Atemzug auf dem Planeten macht, merkt man sofort, wie leicht einem dies fällt. Sogleich fühlt man sich wohler und auch ein wenig ruhiger. Selbst Black kann sich dieses Gefühls nicht erwehren, was ihn aber umso mehr beunruhigt. Man blickt sich um und sieht ein Paradies, jedenfalls dann, wenn man nicht auf einem Schiff oder einer Raumstation aufgewachsen ist. Das Licht ist strahlend und rein, der Himmel in einem für das Auge sehr angenehmen türkis gefärbt. Die See glitzert in der angenehm warmen Sonne und ist äußerst ruhig – keine starken Winde oder gar Stürme sind zu bemerken. Selbst der Sandstrand lädt zum Verweilen ein – es ist keineswegs zu heiß hier, und jeder Schweißtropfen, welcher sich vielleicht auf einer Stirn bilden könnte, wird sogleich von der milden Brise, welche vom Meer her weht, gekühlt. Das Innere der Insel ist von einem dichten Wald bedeckt. Erste Erkundungen In der Ferne entdeckt man etwas am Strand, man begibt sich dorthin, um es zu betrachten, und sieht, dass es sich um ein Fischerboot handeln muss, von welchem aus Spuren in den Wald führen. Man beschließt, diesen zu folgen. Im Wald findet man sich auf einem Pfad wieder, welchem man vorsichtig folgt. Nach wenigen Minuten sieht man eine Lichtung vor sich, welche man nach forschenden Blicken betritt. Kay entdeckt dort einen riesengroßen Edelstein. Man ist sich einig, dass dieser ein Vermögen wert sein muss. Nach einigem Suchen findet Black noch einen weiteren solchen Stein. Viel mehr, als dass diese Steine wohl von den Eldar stammen müssen, weiß jedoch auch er nicht. Man folgt dem Pfad weiter und findet sich bald auf einem Strand wieder – auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Hier sieht man auch wieder deutlich Fußspuren im Sand, welche Richtung Meer verlaufen. Dort sieht man deutlich eine etwa 150 m lange Brücke, welche diese Insel mit einer benachbarten verbindet. Man beschließt, die Brücke zu queren. Kurz bevor man sie betritt, sehen einige Offiziere etwas im Wasser funkeln. Black watet hinein und holt ein glitzerndes Objekt heraus. Offensichtlich handelt es sich um eine Art Amulett, so etwas wie einen Talisman – wohl auch von den Eldar gefertigt. Es scheint, als würden Tausende und Abertausende diese Artefakte in der kleinen Meerenge unter und neben der Brücke am Meeresgrund liegen. Man beachtet diese jedoch nicht weiter und begibt sich über die Brücke, welche augenscheinlich aus Geistknochen besteht, auf die Nachbarinsel. Dort findet man die Überreste eines Feuers sowie einer Mahlzeit am Strand und weitere Spuren, welche wieder in den Wald führen. man folgt den Spuren weiter. Nach einigen Minuten gelangt man zu einer großen Statue, welche zwar über und über von Pflanzen überwachsen ist, aber doch deutlich als Eldarfrau zu erkennen ist. Black kann die Dargestellte identifizieren: Es handelt sich um die Eldargöttin Isha, die Göttin der Heilung, der Fruchtbarkeit und der Ernte. Sie gilt auch als die Mutter der Eldar. Da entdeckt man im Dickicht neben der Statue ein Schwert. Black nimmt es in die Hand und wird von Traurigkeit übermannt. Er weiß plötzlich, dass die Welt um ihn herum ihn erkennt, und auch er sieht sie nun anders. Er lässt die Waffe fallen und ist verwirrt, kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Der Lord-Captain lässt diese eigenartige Waffe vorsichtig von seiner Mannschaft verstauen, und man macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Da kommt eine Botschaft von der Domina: 25 Eldarschiffe sind im System eingetroffen – doch stellen sie derzeit keine Gefahr da, da sie sich noch am äußeren Rand des Systems aufhalten. Freundliche Eldar, freundliche Tiere? Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit sieht man Gestalten, die sich durch den Wald bewegen. Sofort macht man sich kampfbereit. Da tritt eine der Gestalten hinter einem Baum hervor und teilt dem Lord-Captain mit, dass sie ihn gerne unter vier Augen sprechen würde. Victoare willigt ein, und beide bewegen sich von ihren jeweiligen Begleitern weg und treffen sich im dichten Wald. Da sieht der Captain, dass es sich um einen Eldar handelt, nicht unähnlich denen, die ihn und seine Offiziere immer wieder an den Nexus unter Beschuss nahmen. Auch er trägt eine dieser Eldar-Langbüchsen und ist offensichtlich nur leicht gerüstet. Er stellt sich als Athelorn-Kai vor und warnt den Lord-Captain vor Seher Serrenon und seiner spirituell inspirierten Einstellung, welche ihn sicherlich nicht von seinem Weg abweichen lassen wird. Serrenon wird es nicht zulassen, dass Menschen auf dieser den Eldar heiligen Welt verweilen – auch nicht diejenigen, die oben auf dem Hügel und auf den anderen Inseln wohnen. Athelorn-Kai rät, den Planeten schleunigst zu verlassen; vielleicht könne man ja später einmal Geschäfte miteinander machen. Nach einem kurzen Abschied verschwindet der Eldar mit seinen Leuten fast lautlos im Wald. Oben auf dem Hügel soll es also weitere Menschen geben. Das trifft sich gut, da man ohnehin auf dem Weg dorthin ist. So macht man sich abermals auf und gelangt bald zu einem Tempel – gar nicht unähnlich dem großen Tempel auf Quppa-Psi 12, der dem Orbital-Bombardement zum Opfer gefallen ist. Man klettert hinauf und findet eine Sternenkarte, auf der die Kundigen erkennen können, dass ein ganz bestimmtes System in ihrem Mittelpunkt ausgezeichnet ist. Man sendet die Daten zur Domina, und erfährt später, dass es sich um ein System im Calixis-Sektor handelt, in welchem auch die Seedworld AFG:218 zu finden ist. Das System liegt in einem größeren Sperrbezirk der Imperialen Marine. Bald bemerkt man, dass man verfolgt wird, und zwar von einem Tier – einer mittelgroßen Katze. Black geht auf sie zu. Sie scheint genauso neugierig zu sein wie er. Doch dann wendet sie sich kurz Lucius zu, der aber nicht so recht weiß, wie er mit dem Tier umzugehen hat. Schließlich wendet sie sich doch wieder Black zu, welcher schließlich ihre Zuneigung gewinnen kann. Jedenfalls folgt sie ihm von nun an auf Schritt und Tritt. Noch mehr Eldar-Gebäude Man geht weiter den sanft ansteigenden Hügel hinauf – will man doch die Menschensiedlung finden, von der der Eldar gesprochen hat. Nach wenigen Minuten beginnt sich der Wald etwas zu lichten und man sieht schon von der Ferne zwei weitere Eldarstrukturen – ein großes achteckiges Gebäude und eine Plattform mit zwei “Hörnern”. Man beschließt, zuerst das Gebäude genauer zu untersuchen. Als man näher kommt, sieht man ein großes Tor in einer der acht Seiten, welches von zwei großen Statuen “bewacht” wird. Auch sie sind von der Vegetation fast verschlungen worden, doch erkennt man, dass hier wohl eine Art von Kriegern abgebildet sein muss. Im Gebäude finden sich neben einem Ausgang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sechs Nischen, in denen ebenfalls – nunmehr viel besser erkennbare – Kriegerstatuen gleicher Art stehen. Auffällig ist, dass jede der Statuen einen großen Stein in einer Fassung auf der Brust hat – nicht unähnlich denen, die man auf der anderen Insel fand. Black klettert auf eine der Statuen und versucht, einen solchen Stein zu entfernen, was ihm jedoch auf die Schnelle nicht gelingt. Man benötigte hier bessere Werkzeuge, und auch dann wäre es wohl nicht so einfach, die Steine aus ihrer Fassung zu lösen. Doch der Lord-Captain mahnt zur Eile. Man verlässt das Gebäude und sieht sich die gegenüber liegende Plattform näher an. Die zwei Hörner sind zwei fast vollständige Halbkreise aus Geistknochen, die etwa 10 m hoch über die Plattform ragen. Sie sind über und über mit Edelsteinen besetzt. Black läuft sofort darauf zu und will einen der Steine herausbrechen. Doch im letzten Moment “erkennt” er plötzlich, dass er diese Steine nicht berühren darf und zieht rasch seine Hand zurück. Da sonst nichts Auffälliges zu erkennen ist, geht man weiter und sieht schon bald eine Gruppe von Leuten auf sich zukommen Die Bewohner der Schreckensperle Es handelt sich augenscheinlich um eine Delegation aus der einige hundert Meter dahinter erkennbaren Siedlung, welche den fremdartigen Besuch begrüßen und beäugen möchte. Sie wird von einem Mann und einer Frau in schön gewirkten dunkelgrünen Roben angeführt. Hinter ihnen befinden sich einige weniger gut gekleidete Personen, von denen manche mit Speeren oder Dreizacken bewaffnet sind. Alles sind reichlich mit Edelsteinen geschmückt – die Anführer mit den größten und schönsten. Der Lord-Captain und seine Leute werden von ihnen freundlich, wenn auch etwas distanziert in tadellosem Hochgotisch begrüßt, welches Victoare besonders vertraut ist, weil der Akzent typisch für den imperialen Hochadel ist. Als der Captain in derselben Sprache antwortet, sind die beiden Anführer sichtlich erfreut. Er versucht zu verdeutlichen, dass er und seine Leute von anderen Welten kommen, doch die Eingeborenen scheinen dies nicht zu akzeptieren wollen. Sie wirken vielmehr irritiert und wissen nicht, was sie von den Fremden und ihren eigenartigen Geschichten halten sollen. Auch wenn keine recht freundschaftliche Stimmung aufkommen will, werden die Fremden doch gebeten, mit in die Siedlung zu kommen. die Eingeborenen versuchen dabei zu vermeiden, Blacks Katze zu nahe zu kommen. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf fällt allen sofort auf, dass sich Berge von Edelsteinen auf beiden Seiten des Weges auftürmen, welche dann auch in der Siedlung zu finden sind. Dort angekommen wird man mit Wasser, Früchten und Fisch bewirtet. Die Unterhaltung mit den einfacheren Leuten fällt etwas schwer, da diese kein Hochgotisch und einen recht eigenartigen Dialekt des Niedergotischen sprechen. Abermals versucht der Lord-Captain die Anführer zu überzeugen, dass er und seine Begleitung von einer anderen Welt kommen und in Namen des Gottkaisers unterwegs sind. Er wolle nur das beste für die hiesige Bevölkerung, und da große Gefahr von Feinden drohe, müssten alle evakuiert werden. Es stellt sich als sehr schwierig heraus, die Eingeborenen von der Wahrheit dieser Worte zu überzeugen. Da Victoare aber genug Ehrlichkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit ausstrahlt, beschließen die Anführer zumindest, sich gemeinsam mit einigen anderen zur Beratung in eines der Holzhäuser zurückzuziehen. Die Falkhommschen können sich währenddessen frei bewegen und man holt einen Abfangjäger sowie eine Barge von der Domina, welche vor der Siedlung parken. Einige Leute machen sich sofort daran, Edelsteine in die Barge zu schaufeln. Auch der Geschützkutter wird ins Dorf beordert. Er parkt auf dem Dorfplatz, beschädigt dabei jedoch ein Dach eines der Häuser. Black ist wütend und wäscht seinem Piloten ordentlich den Kopf. Eine knappe Stunde vergeht ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, und plötzlich werden Teile des Himmels schwarz – wie eine Narbe zieht sich ein riesiger schwarzer Streifen über das Firmament. Hexenfeuer treten daraus hervor. Es tauchen große Gestalten hinter dem Hügel am Dorfrand sowie vor den Toren auf. Die Eldar kommen Die großen Gestalten stellen sehen genauso aus wie die Kriegerstatuen aus dem achteckigen Gebäude. Offensichtlich konnte man sie aktivieren, und irgendjemand hat dies auch getan. Sie greifen ohne Vorwarnung an. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt den sofortigen Aufbruch, und alle laufen zu den Fluggeräten. Black gelangt als erster in den Geschützkutter, während die Truppen draußen mit ihrem Sperrfeuer versuchen, den Vormarsch der Angreifer zu stoppen – zum Teil erfolgreich. Lucius läuft so schnell er kann zu seinem Jäger, und die Edelsteinschaufler legen ihr Arbeit nieder und versuchen raschestmöglich in die nur teilweise gefüllte Barge zu gelangen. Nicht alle schaffen es – manche werden von feindlichem Feuer niedergestreckt. Da taucht zudem noch ein gut gepanzerter schnell laufender Eldar auf, der es wohl auf Victoare abgesehen hat. Doch dieser schafft es, früh genug in den Geschützkutter zu kommen – bevor der Eldar ihm etwas anhaben kann. Black startet die Motoren, immer mehr Leute schaffen es ins sichere Innere, während andere ihnen Rückendeckung geben. Inzwischen ist auch Lucius auf den Abfangjäger geklettert und schwingt sich in die Pilotenkanzel. Black dreht den Kutter, um besser auf die Angreifer zu feuern können, doch auf dem engen Raum fällt selbst ihm dies nicht leicht. Die Truppen schießen aus dem Kutter auf den einzelnen Eldar. Dieser wird zwar getroffen, läuft jedoch blitzschnell weiter. Black schließt die Tore des Gefährts, doch sind noch Falkhommesche Truppen draußen – Taggart hat mit seinem Trupp dem Captain und seinen Offizieren den verhältnismäßig sicheren Rückzug ermöglicht. Als letzter will der Sergeant in den Kutter, doch die Tore des Kutters sind geschloßen. Lucius hebt inzwischen ab. Die Kameraden machen Black auf seine allzu große Eile aufmerksam und er öffnet die Tore wieder. Taggarts Leute hüpfen an Bord, Black hebt ab, Taggart will als letzter an Bord, wird von den Eldarkriegern niedergestreckt und fällt auf das Tor, als Black es gerade wieder schließt – immerhin können seine Kameraden seinen leblosen Oberkörper ins Innere ziehen, als der Geschützkutter abhebt. Lucius und Black versuchen, den einzelnen Eldar zu erspähen, um ihn unter Beschuss zu nehmen, doch dieser ist bereits in den dichten Wald neben dem Dorf gelaufen. Schließlich hebt auch die Barge ab. Der Captain befiehlt, die Suche nach dem Feind abzubrechen und zur Domina zurückzukehren. So kehrt man der Schreckensperle den Rücken, während unten die Eldar alles menschliche Leben vernichten und die Bewohner der Schreckensperle ihre Geheimnisse so in einen allzu frühen Tod mitnehmen. Abfahrt von der Schreckensperle Die kleine Falkhommesche Staffel zieht hoch in den Himmel des Eldarplaneten hinauf, welcher nach wie vor von einer großen “Narbe" überzogen ist, aus dem Hexenfeuer schießt. Doch können Geschützkutter, Abfangjäger und Barge ohne Probleme aus der Atmosphäre austreten und schließlich auf der Domina landen. Black ist auf dem Flug übel geworden, sein Bauch schmerzt. Er begibt sich gleich zu Needles. Der Lord-Captain ist müde. Er begibt sich zu Bett. Auch Heléne und Lucius gehen nur noch kurz ihren Freizeitaktivitäten nach, um dann zu ruhen. Die Eldarschiffe sind nach wie vor am Rand des Systems auszumachen und stellen daher vorerst keine Gefahr dar. Es ist jedoch beunruhigend, dass die Warpstürme im Realraum wieder stärker zu werden scheinen. Nach einer Wache unruhigen Schlafes kehrt der Captain zurück zur Brücke, seine Augen von tiefen Ringen untermalt – Lucius ist besorgt. Inzwischen erfährt der Lord-Captain, dass das Außenteam von Lady Li auf die Nihontu zurückgekehrt ist, und Nexx ist auf dem Wege zurück vom Planeten. Victoare befiehlt, alle Vorbereitungen für die Abfahrt aus dem System zu treffen. Da entdeckt Heléne, dass sich zwanzig der Eldarschiffe vom Systemrand Richtung Schreckensperle bewegen. Der Captain lädt seine Vertrauten zu einer Strategiebesprechung. Man beschließt, wiederum gemeinsam im Konvoi abzufahren und zu versuchen, den Kontakt mit den Eldar zu vermeiden. Gegebenenfalls wird man sich zu verteidigen wissen, auch wenn dies nicht einfach sein wird. Li Sun wird über Funk informiert und ist einverstanden. Die Abfahrt Richtung Sprungknoten beginnt. Es ist Eile geboten, da die Warpstürme im Realraum tatsächlich immer stärker werden – es besteht kein Zweifel daran. Kurz darauf bemerkt Heléne, dass sich 13 der Eldarschiffe von den anderen lösen und auf Abfangkurs zum imperialen Konvoi gehen. Die restlichen sieben Schiffe fliegen nach wie vor direkt auf den Planeten zu. Flucht aus dem System Die Eldargefahr ist einige Stunden entfernt, so dass man noch eine Weile ruhig durchs System fahren kann. Doch schon bald wird klar, dass es unmöglich ist, den Eldar auszuweichen – zu schnell und wendig sind ihre Schiffe. Man bereitet sich auf einen Kampf vor. Der Lord-Captain möchte nach wie vor die feindlichen Auseinandersetzungen auf ein Minimum beschränken und das System so rasch wie möglich verlassen. Die Chancen stehen vermutlich nicht gut gegen 13 Eldarschiffe, und zwölf weitere sind im System. Und tatsächlich beginnt der Kampf gar nicht gut für die Imperialen. Die Eldar teilen sich in zwei Staffeln. Die eine greift Abel Gerrits Maxims Gambit an, und der verhältnismäßig schwach gerüstete Raider hält der Attacke nicht Stand: Es dauert keine halbe Stunde, bis das, was von dem Schiff übrig ist, völlig zerstört im All treibt. Der Lord-Captain ist aufs Äußerste besorgt und sieht seine Schiffe schon demselben Schicksal entgegen fahren. Es bleibt jedenfalls keine Zeit dafür, um nach Überlebenden der Gambit zu suchen. So schnell wie es Li Suns Leichter Kreuzer Nihontu erlaubt, fährt man weiter dem Sprungknoten entgegen. Doch die Eldar lassen nicht locker. Weitere Angriffe machen vor allem der Falkhommeschen Irrgängerin zu schaffen – die Anzahl der Gefallenen auf diesem Schiff beginnt, in die Tausende zu gehen. Die Domina und die anderen Schiffe des imperialen Konvois erwidern das Feuer, so gut sie es vermögen. Doch scheint man keinen erheblichen Schaden dadurch zu bewirken. Aus irgendeinem Grund sind die Eldarschiffe besonders schwer zu treffen. Da meldet sich die Navigatorin bei ihrem Captain: Sie habe eine anonyme und verdächtige Botschaft erhalten; man hat ihr Koordinaten im System mitgeteilt, wo man aus dem System aus- und in den Warp eintreten könne, und zwar ganz in der Nähe, weniger als 20 VU entfernt – also weit weg vom sicheren Sprungknoten. Der Lord-Captain beschließt, der Botschaft zu vertrauen und lässt Kurs auf das vermeintliche Tor in den Warp nehmen. Die anderen Schiffe folgen ihm. Die Eldar greifen weiter an, und neben der Irrgängerin muss auch die Nexxus immer wieder schwere Treffer einstecken, während die Eldarschiffe bislang mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt zu sein scheinen. Da gelingt Lucius an den Geschützen der Domina ein Meisterstück: Er trifft mit einer Salve eines der kleineren Eldarschiffe so schwer, dass mit freiem Auge noch zu erkennen ist, wie dessen Plasmantrieb explodiert. Doch damit nicht genug: Wenige Minuten darauf sieht man eine weitere, noch größere Explosion, woraufhin sich ein mehrere VU großer Wirbel direkt in den Warp öffnet. Offensichtlich ist ein Warpantrieb eines der Eldarschiffe explodiert. Glücklicherweise befinden sich die imperialen Schiffe in relativ sicherer Entfernung davon und nehmen nur verhältnismäßig geringen Schaden. Doch konnten auch die meisten der Eldarschiffe dem Strudel entkommen, denn nach wie vor greifen sie an. Mittlerweile ist man jedoch den benannten Koordinaten schon recht nahe, und tatsächlich verschwinden die Begleitschiffe von Lady Li aus dem Realraum, als sie dort als erste ankommen. Nexx wird nochmals schwer getroffen, wodurch nunmehr seine sämtlichen Waffensysteme nicht mehr funktionstüchtig sind, wie sich später herausstellen soll. Doch schafft auch er es zu dem fraglichen Ort und verschwindet dort ebenfalls aus dem Materium. Inzwischen bemerkt Heléne an den Sensoren, dass die sieben Schiffe, welche zur Schreckensperle geflogen sind, den Planeten aus dem Orbit bombardieren. Wieso? Auch die Irrängerin nimmt abermals Schaden, und so fallen noch mehr ihrer Besatzungsmitglieder dem Eldarbeschuss zum Opfer. Doch schließlich gelangen auch die beiden Falkhommeschen Schiffe zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, und tatsächlich öffnet sich ein Tor zum Warp. Die Domina und die Vox Prudentiæ machen sich fertig für eine Reise im Empyrium und fahren durch das Tor. Der Lord-Captain hofft, dass auch die Nihontu bald nachfolgen wird. Zuletzt sah man, dass sie etwas vom Kurs abgekommen war. Aber ein Leichter Kreuzer kann ja vielem Stand halten … auch elf oder noch mehr Eldarschiffen? Eine (viel zu) ruhige Reise im Warp Eine sehr ruhige Reise im Warp nimmt ihren Anfang. Es gibt keinerlei besonderen Vorkommnisse. Man kann sich erholen und ein wenig ausruhen. Black ist nach einer weiteren Operation wieder bei Bewusstsein, darf aber noch nichts trinken und bleibt daher unter der Obhut von Needles. Nach einigen Stunden kommt Françoise auf die Brücke, tritt vor den Captain und fragt: “Soll ich Dir beschreiben, wie es aussieht, oder willst Du es Dir selbst ansehen?” Victoare will selbst sehen, wo sie sich befinden. So begeben sich die beiden in den Zentralraum der Navigatorin und sie führt ihn wieder einmal ins Empyrium – so wie sie es in ihrem Geiste sieht. Victoare findet sich bald mit Françoise in einem sehr ebenmäßig gestalteten Tunnel wieder. Er ist gut ausgeleuchtet, denn in regelmäßigen nicht zu langen Abständen hängen große helle Fackeln an den Wänden links und rechts. Sie schreiten durch den Tunnel. Es scheint, als würden sie sich viel schneller bewegen, als es ihr Schreiten erlaubt. Der Gottkaiser – in Gestalt des Astronomicans – ist nirgends zu senden, doch ganz weit hinten – am Ende des Tunnels – ist ein Licht gut zu erkennen, welches den beiden den Weg zu weisen scheint. “Nein, es ist nicht der Gottkaiser”, sagt Françoise. Die beiden schreiten voran, nichts ändert sich; doch der Tunnel scheint völlig sicher zu sein – keinerlei Gefahren sind hier zu erwarten. Die Navigatorin bringt den Geist ihres Captains zurück auf die Domina. Auch die Navigatorin weiß nicht mit Sicherheit, wo genau im Warp sie sich befinden, aber es ist gut möglich, dass dies ein Teil des Warpnetzes der Eldar ist. Sie wird jegliche Abzweigung von diesem “Tunnel” ignorieren und jedenfalls dem Licht folgen, so dies mit den Austrittskoordinaten übereinstimmt, welche vor einigen Stunden mit den Angaben für das Eintrittstor übermittelt wurden. Lucius kümmert sich währenddessen um die Abschiedszermonie für Taggart. Nach einigen Stunden begibt sich der Lord-Captain zu Bett, um endlich einmal ausschlafen zu können. Auch Lucius ruht, und Black wälzt sich unruhig Bett auf der Krankenstation – Entzug! Heléne hat das Kommando auf der Brücke. Bald darauf gibt die Navigatorin bekannt, dass man bald – früher als erwartet – aus dem Warp austreten wird. Und tatsächlich öffnet sich nach einer knappen Stunde ein Tor in den Realraum. Man tritt aus dem Empyrium aus, und die Sensoren stellen fest, dass man sich in einem ruhigen System befindet, in dem sich unter anderem ein Planet in der habitablen Zone um die hiesige Sonne bewegt. Die drei Raider des Hauses Ma’kao und die schwer beschädigte Nexxus sind auch hier, sie kamen innerhalb der letzten ein bis zwei Stunden hier an. Françoise kommt auf die Brücke und spricht: “Meine liebe Heléne, ich bin müde und muss nun ruhen. Übernimm Du die weitere Reise.” Mme. Grandefours befiehlt einen Kurs ins Orbit um den bewohnbaren Planeten. Die Wege trennen sich Auf dem Weg dorthin wacht der Captain auf und kommt auf die Brücke. Er macht sich Sorgen um den Verbleib von Lady Li, welche seit dem Eintritt in den Warp nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Im Orbit angekommen stellt sich heraus, dass es auf dem Planeten viel Fauna und Flora aber anscheinend kein humanoides Leben gibt. Es wird sogleich die Inbesitznahme des Planeten vorbereitet. Während im Orbit die Reparaturen an der Irrgängerin und der Nexxus beginnen, fliegt Green den Lord-Captain, Heléne, Lucius sowie weiteres Personal hinunter. Man landet am Ufer eines wunderschönen kleinen Sees. Nach dem offiziellen Teil setzen sich die Offiziere ans Seeufer und überlegen, was weiter zu tun ist. Es hat wohl keinen Sinn, nach Lady Li zu suchen. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie entkommen konnte. Nach den Reparaturen wird man sich aber jedenfalls in zivilisiertere Gefilde begeben. Zuvor wird der Lord-Captain aber noch Nexx und die Captains der Ma’kao-Raider zu einem Abendessen einladen. Nach etwa einer Stunde auf dem Planeten, welcher Quppa-Psi im Übrigen äußerst ähnlich ist, begibt man sich wieder auf die Domina zurück. Die vier Captains erhalten eine Einladung und kommen dieser gerne nach, so dass man sich wenige Stunden später im Hause Victoare Falkhommes zu einem opulenten Mahl trifft, an dem auch die höchstrangigen Offiziere der Domina und der Irrgängerin teilnehmen, darunter Heléne, Françoise, Lucius und Augustus Gluck – nur Black liegt in seinem Bett und wird von einer Sanitäterin betreut. Die Reparaturen auf der Nexxus gehen – so wie jene auf der Irrgängerin – gut voran, so dass davon auszugehen ist, dass alle Schiffe das System bald verlassen können. Victoare gibt seinem Bedauern Ausdruck, dass Lady Li Sun als verschollen gilt und gibt den Kapitänen zu verstehen, dass alle eventuell entstehenden finanziellen Unausgewogenheiten selbstverständlich bereinigt werden. Man wird in Kontakt bleiben, und der Erste Offizier Augustus Gluck wird sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass die Worte des Vertrags zwischen den Häusern Falkhomme und Ma’Kao peinlich genau eingehalten werden. Die Kapitäne geben kund, dass sie dies zu schätzen wissen. Commander Gluck erwähnt zwischendurch, dass es sehr klug wäre, den nächsten zivilisierten Hafen anzulaufen. Da man inzwischen herausgefunden, wo man sich in etwa befindet, wäre es in diesem Falle Damaris – die bekannte Handelswelt hinter dem “Kessel”. Victoare traut dem Urteil seines Ersten Offiziers bedingungslos und macht dies sofort zu seinem eigenen Plan. Er bietet den Gästen an, dass die Schiffe der drei Häuser noch ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam weiter reisen. Doch Nexx winkt ab, er wird in Ruhe sämtliche seiner Systeme wieder reparieren und dann den etwas weiteren Weg nach Footfall antreten. Er muss bald in den Calixis-Sektor zurück. Die Schiffe des Hauses Ma’Kao werden ebenfalls nicht mitkommen. Auch sie werden noch ein wenig in diesem System verweilen – vielleicht kommt Lady Li ja doch noch hierher. In jedem Falle werden sie später mit der Flotte des Hauses einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren. So geht ein ruhiger Abend voll köstlichen Speisen und Getränken sowie freundlichen Worten zu Ende. Am nächsten Tag gibt die Irrgängerin bekannt, dass sie alle Reparaturen, welche ohne Raumdock zu erledigen sind, durchgeführt hat. So bittet der Lord-Captain seine Navigatorin, Kurs auf Damaris zu nehmen. Nach knapp zwei Wachen kommt man zum Sprungknoten, und die Astropathen empfangen eine freundliche Botschaft von einem gewissen “A-K”, die auf ein Wiedersehen demnächst hofft. Kurz darauf melden die Sensoren, dass ein Eldarschiff kurz aufgetaucht und dann sofort wieder verschwunden ist. Der Lord-Captain weiß, wer der Sender dieser Botschaft ist, und ist gespannt, ob und wann er ihn wieder treffen wird. Gellarfeld hoch, Panele dicht! Das Tor ins Empyrium geht auf. Damaris wartet auf Falkhomme und seine Offiziere.